


Ascension / Восхождение

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [AU относительно канона] В ночь резни клана Учиха цукиёми Итачи рикошетит по Саске, когда он пытается ему противостоять. Итачи остаётся с ослепшим маленьким братом, который не помнит событий той ночи и по-прежнему боготворит его. Но ведь Учихи всегда были известны своим комплексом заботы...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ascension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073514) by [kincaidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kincaidian/pseuds/kincaidian). 



> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073514  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).  
> **********
> 
> Строчки курсивом взяты из песен:  
> * Kings Of Leon — Revelry  
> ** Everclear — I Will Buy You A New Life  
> *** Death Note Cab for Cutie — Soul Meets Body

огонь в моих костях  
и сладкий запах керосина*

* * *

 

 

Всё былое, обратившееся в пепел, хлопьями опадает наземь. Он наблюдает издалека, как Деревня Огня ровняется с землёй. Воспоминания, подхваченные ветром, парят и сверкают подобно снегу в последних умирающих лучах солнца. Они витают в воздухе, не привязанные к земле, но слишком тяжёлые, чтобы вознестись на небеса; люди, которых он знал, которых любил. Мать; Отец; Шисуи.

Саске крепко спит. Он тёплым, неожиданно приятным весом покоится на его, Итачи, спине, надёжно сцепив миниатюрные ручки вокруг его шеи. Каждый его выдох щекочет Итачи ключицы, шевелит волосы. Саске всегда был засоней, и поднять его по утрам было невозможно под любым предлогом, за исключением разве что тех случаев, когда он чувствовал присутствие Итачи. В свою очередь, Итачи всегда верил, что сможет достичь всего, если брат будет на его стороне. И Саске был. Он — непостижимая и устрашающая находка, чудесный дар, появившийся благодаря высокомерию старшего брата и собственному неутомимому упорству.

Потому что в этом был весь Саске: толкающее вперёд упрямство и разум, решительный и гибкий одновременно. Планы Итачи повстречали препятствие в виде странной прямолинейной логики мышления Саске, даже зависели от неё, от твёрдых представлений его маленького братишки о правильном и неправильном. Это произошло тогда, когда они вместе пребывали внутри гендзюцу. Тогда Итачи заметил, что Саске сопротивляется, вернее сказать, не делает ни шагу тогда, когда должен бы идти по прямой, удерживается на месте за счёт собственных жизненных принципов, пускающих корни гораздо глубже, чем Итачи мог предположить. Нии-сан никогда не сделал бы чего-то подобного, — так Саске рассуждал.

Сила ширингана, как и любая другая, не даётся за просто так. Когда Итачи в панике развеял технику, чуть придя в себя от слепой ярости и критического перенапряжения, он едва успел сгрести в охапку спящего Саске до того, как всё вокруг заполонили неупокоенные души их клана.

Солнце медленно исчезает за горизонтом, и оставшаяся позади Коноха становится похожей на серую ребристую поверхность моря. Скоро Саске проснётся, и они узнают, что чересчур мощное дзюцу нанесло непоправимый ущерб. А сейчас Итачи испытывает засевшую в костях боль, страх и мучительное ожидание, а ещё — да, именно — спирающую дыхание радость, потому что Саске здесь, с ним, и это кажется таким странным, невероятным, незаслуженным, ведь ещё совсем недавно Итачи уже не ждал ничего, кроме медленной смерти.

Он аккуратно стряхивает пепел с одежды и, развернувшись, уходит прочь. Именно таким он запомнит день своего изгнания: Деревня Огня, прахом рассыпавшаяся к его ногам, и тепло брата, прижимающегося к спине.

 

 

* * *

Я куплю тебе сад, где смогут распуститься твои цветы**

* * *

 

Голос онии-сама мягко касается твоего слуха; он пытается тебя разбудить. Его волосы переплетены с запахом солнечного света, а дыхание веет сладко-острым ароматом чая с лимоном. Его согревающие руки скользят с твоего плеча на бок, ты перекатываешься на спину и улыбаешься. Он смеётся — так же мягко и нежно, как прикасается, — и говорит, что все хорошие шиноби встают рано. Иной раз тебе кажется, что он бы попросту не знал, как быть, если бы ты стал таким же сильным, как он. Потому что он подталкивает тебя к величию, к тому, чтобы ты полностью раскрыл свой потенциал, и в то же самое время продолжает приносить тебе кружку тёплого молока по утрам и не находит покоя, когда случается отпустить тебя из виду. Всегда наставляет, каким должен быть шиноби и каким не должен, но в сущности ничего не стремится изменить, ведь онии-сама любит тебя и потому позволит оставаться в постели сколько угодно, если ты мило попросишь.

Онии-сама — великий шиноби, нет, пожалуй, величайший, даже если он всегда ведёт себя так, будто здоровые глаза и ноги — единственные преимущества, которые у него есть перед тобой. Но тебе лучше знать. Ты чувствуешь их трепет, этих здоровенных крепких мужчин, которые с каждым шагом припадают всё ниже к земле, чьи голоса сбиваются и надламываются, когда они обращаются к твоему брату-подростку. Когда ты был маленьким — лет семи, не больше — это приводило тебя в совершенное недоумение, ведь онии-сама всегда говорил так мягко и вежливо, и тебе казалось, что в целом мире не найдётся того, кого проще полюбить. И лишь став постарше, ты понял, что его хладнокровие очень беспокоило других потому, что он был сильнее и умнее всех их вместе взятых.

Но и ты не глуп; по крайней мере, ты умеешь слушать, а онии-сама часто повторял, что это важнейший навык шиноби. И ты улавливаешь волнение в голосе своего невозмутимого возлюбленного брата, когда речь заходит о твоём состоянии; ты знаешь, что он не любит вспоминать о родителях, несмотря на то что просит тебя помолиться за них каждую ночь; ты слышишь, как затаивается его дыхание, когда кто-нибудь приближается к тебе, слышишь это так же ясно, как свист куная, рассекающего воздух.

Однако, невзирая на особенные глаза, на тренировки и мрачную репутацию, онии-сама бывает очаровательно непонятливым в некоторых ситуациях. Перед тем как оставить тебя с Орочимару-сэнсэем, он колебался, потому что каким-то образом не замечал, что ты боготворил своего онии-сама и готов был пойти на что угодно, чтобы стать сильнее и суметь защитить его от всего, перед чем он был уязвим просто по незнанию, от всего того, чего не видели его прекрасные глаза, чего он и не подумал бы остерегаться.

Сэнсэй был похож на тебя. Было облегчением спустя столь долгое время встретить того, кто не полагался на изменчивую неопределённость видимого мира, кто умел распознавать мельчайшие сдвиги и изменения окружающей действительности, миллионы подсказок, формирующих наиболее точное представление. Вы с сэнсэем видели друг друга насквозь, до такой степени, что в какой-то момент ты начал думать, что это он был тем, кто подослал шиноби, устроивших массовую резню тогда, несколько лет назад. И как же Хокаге мог допустить такое?

 

Тебе тогда было десять, но онии-сама тренировал тебя с тех пор как ты себя помнишь. Поэтому, сидя в своём особом кресле, ты улыбнулся себе и покачал головой, когда другие, упиваясь своей жалостью, захотели узнать, видишь ли ты ещё что-нибудь. Это последнее, что они сделали в своей жизни.

До возвращения онии-сама ты устранил беспорядок, нащупывая и стирая пальцами липкие разводы крови на стенах. Твой брат не сказал ни слова, никак не показал своего знания о том, что его слепой маленький братик-инвалид разделался с четырьмя генинами, а вот Орочимару, как представлялось, обо всём догадался сразу. Ты почувствовал, как это знание въелось тебе под кожу, когда тот провёл по ней языком, чтобы получше «рассмотреть» тебя. После этого ты решил, что именно ты — а не онии-сама — должен убить его.

Орочимару по-прежнему оставался могущественнейшим шиноби, когда ты, едва достигший пятнадцатилетия, убил его.

Ты довольно сильно вытянулся для своего возраста, хотя с учётом того, что тебе встречалось не так уж много ровесников, ты, конечно, не мог быть так уж в этом уверен. Но женщина, которая всегда сильно пахла цветами и пудрой, больше не пытается потрепать тебя за щёки, когда на одной из улиц деревни встречает вас с братом, катающим тебя на прогулке. Она остаётся в стороне и хихиканьем даёт о себе знать, пожалуй, нарочито наводя много шума. Онии-сама веселит твоя реакция, он смеётся и уговаривает не дуться, заверяя, что вовсе никто не пытается тебя обидеть, на что ты скрещиваешь руки на груди и насупливаешься пуще прежнего. Это заставляет его запустить руку в твои волосы да там и оставить, безотчётно массируя кожу головы подушечками пальцев, словно оценивая товар перед покупкой. Ты ненавязчиво подаёшься под ласкающую руку, будучи уверен, что вы оба осознаёте, что делаете.

 

Ты всё ещё приходишь к брату под бок практически каждую ночь, и этого не изменить ни твоим заострившимся локтям и коленкам, ни тому, что вам довольно тесно вдвоём на одноместной кровати. И братик никогда не выражает ничего против. Наоборот, он крепко обнимает твою спину, прижимается губами к твоему лбу и не отпускает, пока вы оба не засыпаете.

Он по-прежнему возлагает на себя вину за очень многое; сейчас — за то, что из-за частых переездов у тебя нет друзей среди сверстников. Тебе хочется посмеяться на это, ткнуться своим носом в его и попросить бросить эти глупости, ведь — с чего бы тебе тянуться к другим, непохожим на вас людям? Но онии-сама грустно, так грустно улыбается, что-то заставляет его губы неподступно поджиматься. Тебе тревожно и ненавистно, когда у него появляется эта улыбка, и ты всегда боишься сказать что-то, что вызовет её у него. Это трудно, но ещё труднее не понимать, зачем ему нужно поддаваться этому непонятному давлению, исходящему от окружающего мира, мира других, и тем не менее онии-сама не оставляет надежд увидеть, как ты заводишь друзей наравне с обычными ребятами твоих лет.

И это притом, что последнего, кто был для тебя наиболее близок к понятию друг, ты готов был придушить голыми руками. Около месяца назад вы остановились в месте, где пахло переспелыми фруктами и слякотным дождём. Мальчишка был неуклюжим и шумливым, ходил вразвалку и шаркал ногами. Удивительно, но он продержался возле тебя целую неделю и всё это время трепался без умолку, поэтому ты решил, что вы могли бы подружиться. Ты даже подумывал о том, чтоб активировать шаринган и посмотреть, окажется ли идиот настолько самонадеянным, чтоб неосторожно шагнуть в твою жизнь.

Затея принесла одно лишь разочарование. Под влиянием шарингана его неуклюжесть усугубилась до невозможности, и ты не испытывал уже ничего, кроме отвращения. У него были светло-каштановые волосы и глаза в тон, о чём ты узнал потом, конечно. Ты не стал бы даже утруждаться его убийством, если бы он не видел твои глаза.

 

Тебе нравится это место; солнце ласкает лицо, и пахнет осенью, палой листвой и скошенной травой. Брат стоит с тобою рядом, отчего-то задумчивый, но счастливый. Аура вины, разделяющая вас, сейчас кажется истончённой, пронизанная лучами солнца и промытая дождями.

И ты по случаю уже кое-что придумал.

Когда он катит тебя по размытой дороге, направляясь в ваш маленький домик, ты складываешь три ручных печати и заливаешься хохотом, когда его окатывает водопадом воды, и он от неожиданности подскакивает на месте и громко шипит.

Его месть не заставляет себя ждать. Поток воды прилетает прямо тебе в лицо с такой силой, что ты даже немного отъезжаешь назад на своём кресле. Битва набирает обороты, вы оба, промокшие до нитки и задыхающиеся от смеха, складываете печати с такой скоростью, что покалывает пальцы.

И как раз перед тем, как он успевает сосредоточить значительную часть чакры для прицельного и хлёсткого выпада, ты с неистово ухающим в груди сердцем открываешь глаза и внезапно произносишь:

— Эй, онии-сама?

Его движения застывают на полпути, и он удивлённо отзывается:

— Да, Саске?

— Мы всегда будем вместе, — твёрдо заявляешь ты, глядя на него со своим новым узором мангекьё. — Ведь так?

Он застывает как громом поражённый, с невозможно расширенными глазами. В отличие от болвана, принявшего смерть для того, чтобы ты мог получить эти глаза, твой онии-сама прекрасен. Его манящие тёмные глаза, его точёные скулы, обрамлённые не забранными в хвост чернильно-чёрными прядями, его природная грация и мощная энергетика, исходящая сквозь нежную, как лепестки цветов, кожу.

Он падает перед тобой на колени, приземляясь с лёгкостью пера. Его руки невидяще скользят по твоему лицу, длинные умелые пальцы ищут тебя, и ты ловишь их своими, привлекая ближе. На секунду тебе становится страшно, когда густые чёрные ресницы, вздрогнув, опускаются, скрывая его глаза, и — о нет — ты не перенесёшь его разочарования. Ты лучше умрёшь.

Но мгновением спустя он уже смотрит в незнакомый калейдоскоп твоих глаз. И у тебя перехватывает дыхание от выражения его лица. В нём чистый восторг мешается с преклонением — ты знаешь, ты испытываешь те же чувства всякий раз, когда он рядом.

— Саске, — его голос низко вибрирует.

И ты отвечаешь, стараясь, чтобы твой собственный голос не дрожал:

— Да, онии-сама?

— Ты действительно, — он гладит твои веки мозолистой подушечкой большого пальца, — лучшее, что со мной случалось.

 

Полыхающая торговая площадь красива, как тысяча восхитительных закатов. Наблюдая за происходящим, вы держитесь друг за друга, смеясь и чувствуя благословение.

 

* * *

Я знаю, наши с тобой руки смогут друг друга омыть, не оставив и пятнышка***

 

25.01.2017


End file.
